I'm in 1985, Butthead!
by Blind Spot
Summary: Biff sneaks in Marty's DeLorean in 1955 and ends up in 1985. After exploring town, he finds Doc & Marty, who have to keep him in control and get him home before people find out who he is.
1. Biff hitches a ride to 1985

Saturday, November 12th, 1955. 9:00 PM. Hill Valley, CA.  
  
17 year-old Biff Tannen sure had a hard day today. He had to pay 300 dollars to repair his car after crashing it into a manure truck a few days earlier. The accident had occurred while he was chasing the new kid in town, Calvin Klein, after a fight. Obviously Biff didn't know that his real name was Marty Mcfly and that Marty was from the future world of 1985.  
  
He was the son of George Mcfly, a school geek Biff had bullied around since the 1st grade. Marty's future mom was Lorraine Baines, Biff's lifetime romantic interest. On this particular day, Lorraine had asked Marty to go to the dance with her, obviously not knowing he was her future son!  
  
At this event, Marty had formulated a plan with the often shy and unconfident young man who would become his father. It would involve Marty pretending to take advantage of Lorraine, and George would punch him, thus making Lorraine fall in love with George. This plan had almost gone horribly wrong though. When George got to the car, he was horrified that Lorraine really was in trouble and that his bully, Biff was in the car, and not his new friend, Marty.  
  
Biff had become dangerous, and George mustered up the confidence Marty helped give him earlier in the day, to hit Biff. He missed on the first try, and Biff now tried to break his right arm. He resisted long enough, than when Biff began laughing at the whole situation, George couldn't take it anymore and ended up punching the bigger teen right in the mouth. Though George wasn't that tall, and was somewhat skinny, he was stronger than he appeared. He ended up punching Biff hard enough to spin him around and temporarily knock him out. After this, Lorraine did fall in love with him, and this part of history was back on track.  
  
As the crowd began looking at Biff, they were gathering around his unconscious figure. A minute or two later, Biff began to come around. He said his popular phrase, "What the hell!" At this time, a nerdy looking kid who was a senior named Lester, told Biff. "I think you got hit!" Biff was himself in shock over what the Irish Bug had done, so he decided to turn his anger to the new guy he knew as Calvin Klein. He didn't know if his three gangmember friends would still be where he thought.  
  
"Where are they?" Lester said "Who?" Biff assured him. "My friends, where are they?" Oh, they went that way" Lester pointed toward the side of the school near where the Starlighters' car was. Biff patted him on the shoulder in slight admiration for his honesty. "I think tonight's band chased them off!" Biff was running and either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. Lester turned to the crowd. "I think they chased them off!"  
  
The young men in Biff's gang could be dangerous when they were together, but none were as bad by themselves. One was nicknamed Skinhead, who was 16. He had short hair and was also the funny one in the group. Another was called 3-D. This 17-year old always had a big pair of sunglasses on and was the protagonist. He always was into all the action and sometimes muttered gibberish like, "Ay yi yi" to himself whenever a fight was about to take place. The other guy was called Match, because he liked to have a match in between his teeth. He was 18 but looked a bit older. He used this to his advantage sometimes in order to get away with buying beer. He was more like Biff in that he was the first to actually become violent.  
  
In the parking lot of their high school, Biff found the three.  
  
He said "Guys, you won't believe what the hell happened to me!" 3-D said, "What was it Biff?" Still shocked that the wimpy Mcfly had actually won against him was still sinking in. He said, "You wanna know? Mcfly friggin hit me okay, that Irish Bug knocked me out and when I got up, there was a big crowd and he was gone. Must be inside now. Oh, by the way, where the hell is Calvin Klein?" Skinhead answered, "That's the thing Biff, we saw this guy's trunk open, so we put him in there. Than a bunch of pricks were in the car and chased us off. When we got back, Klein was gone, Biff."  
  
"The trunk thing was pretty good, guys, but you were supposed to let me kick the crap out of him! What do you mean he was gone?" His tone grew so angry, even his buddies were becoming slightly worried. Match than said, "Those guys in the car must've let him out, but I did punch him in the gut once for you. I can't believe Mcfly got you, though, he's too dorky to even hit a punching bag."  
  
Before tonight, that's what I thought too! That punk Calvin Klein must've told him to stand up for himself or something. He walked in on Lorraine and me in the car. Now she's probably falling in love with him too, and she's my girl!" The 3 guys weren't quite as sure about their leader now, so Skinhead just said, "Yeah, too bad about that dork. We're going home now, but we'll see you tomorrow, Biff."  
  
Disappointed that his friends deserted him, Biff decided to go out alone looking for Marty. Only a couple minutes after leaving school, as he's driving down Main Street near the town theatre, he stops and asks a policeman on the street who looked to be around 40 years old a question.  
  
"Uh, yeah sir, do you know where I can find a guy named Calvin Klein?"  
  
The cop who Doc had bribed earlier when he didn't have a permit wasn't sure whom Biff was referring to. "Hey Tannen, my son Lester is at the dance tonight too. Who is Calvin Klein, a friend of yours from school?"  
  
"Not exactly" said Biff sarcastically. "Look he always hangs around that crazy scientist Brown" The officer now remembered and told Biff the information. "Oh yeah, I saw that kid hanging around him earlier. I think Brown is doing a weather experiment up the street." Biff nodded a thank you and peeled off as the cop said, "I think he's up the street."  
  
Biff continued driving through the streets he was familiar with his whole life, and as of late, had been embarrassed on. Filled with rage he drove through town in the now impending thunderstorm, and noticed a bunch of wires. He pulled up behind Doc's Packard, parked right outside the automotive garage belonging to someone who now looked to be his former friend, town mechanic Terry. It was next to the Western Auto Parts store.  
  
"Yeah, there's that car the butthead was using." Looking across the street, he noticed Doc and Marty and a bunch of wires. "That cop wasn't kidding. What is it with Doc Brown and all this stuff? It figures a dumb schmuck like Calvin Klein would hang out with him!"  
  
Over the claps of thunder, he looked up in awe to see Doc on top of the clock tower, and heard Marty say, "Doc, I have to tell you about the future. I have to tell you about the future." Biff than thought to himself, "Klein, you're gonna be really lucky if you have much of a future when I get done pounding on your ass! I don't know what your crazy friend, Brown is doing up there, but when he gets down, you're gonna be out!" Marty's yelling continued. "On the night I go back in time, you get shot!" The last word was drowned out by the clock's loud chiming, indicating that it was now 10 PM.  
  
At this time, Biff noticed a small, strange looking silver car with a bunch of coils and stuff on the back. He had never seen anything like it in his life. Out loud, he said, "What, what the hell is this stupid looking thing? Did Klein get this from overseas or something?" He knew exactly what he would do now. Hide in Calvin Klein's car and when he got to wherever he was going, when he was away from others, Biff would get him alone and really give him what was coming to him.  
  
There was no apparent back seat. "Oh, yeah, now how am I supposed to fit in here?" he thought angrily. He than noticed the driver side door open. He didn't know how to get in through the other side, since there was something that looked like a fishing pole blacking the door. There weren't any back doors or even a seat for that matter, so he had no choice but to get in on the driver's side. He knew he had to move fast for his plan work so he wouldn't be spotted by Marty if he came back to the car soon, which it looked like he would be. He sat in the small seat and inched himself over to the other side of the car, noticing the displays and wondering what the hell it was. He heard Marty yell "No Doc!" than faintly heard Doc shout, "Look at the time, you got less than 4 minutes, hurry!"  
  
Biff took advantage of this just in time and managed to scrunch himself on the floor of the passenger seat, partly covering his head, just barely out of view of someone looking in the window. He saw Marty running very fast, even jumping over the hood to get in the driver's seat. Just a second later, the car with both teens in it was burning rubber down the street. As mad as Biff was, he had to slightly admire the car's speed.  
  
After going a ways past the buildings, up near the Bluebird Motel, the car skidded to a stop as it was making a sharp U-Turn. Biff held on to the seat. Marty than got out and went around to the passenger's side. Biff became worried, but still ready for a showdown. He wondered if Marty had noticed him on the floorboard, but to his relief, Marty was just getting that fishing pole looking thing and putting it on the roof of the car, pointing upward. "Jesus, that new kid sure is weird. What the hell is he doing now, going fishing without a ball?" he said to himself, messing up another saying which seemed to be a Tannen family trait.  
  
As Marty climbed back in the car, he said with some degree of frustration, "Damn it Doc, why'd you have to tear up the letter? I just wish we had more time." After a pause, he said, "Wait a minute, I got all the time I want, I'm in a time machine! I'll just go back early and warn him. 10 minutes oughta do it!" With more confidence, he did a checklist, "Engine running, flux capacitor.fluxing, all right." In his head, Biff added "Guy who's gonna get a knuckle sandwich" to that list. "  
  
Marty attempted to start the car, but the engine wouldn't kick over. He mumbled, "Come on, come on!" and began hitting the steering wheel in frustration, over the sound of the weak engine. Biff thought "Ha ha, not everything's going your way tonight now? I don't know what planet you're on with this time machine stuff, but there's nobody around, so maybe I'll just send you back to the 4th dimension now!"  
  
Biff glanced upward with a clenched fist ready to swing. He did just as Marty surged forward and hit his head on the horn, ultimately the car started up again. Realizing he missed, Biff ducked back down just in time, as the car peeled off again, speeding.  
  
As they passed all of Biff's familiar sights, he noticed the car wasn't stopping and it was heading full steam ahead toward the town theatre. Being scared wasn't usually in Biff's head, as he usually made others feel that way about him, but he didn't know what this weird new guy in town was doing. Had he really noticed Biff without saying anything? This may explain why he was talking out loud. If so, was he about to kill Biff and commit suicide in the process? Maybe he was going to kill himself so he wouldn't have to worry about Biff's future beating in mind.  
  
Whatever the case, Biff yelled out loud, "Hey! Watch how you're driving, butthead!"  
  
Luckily Marty hadn't noticed, as he had been so focused on Doc connecting the wire just in time as the lightning struck. Marty didn't know if it would really work, but he was slightly relieved the younger version of his best friend had made it across the street in time, before he himself was hit by lightning. He thought he heard Biff's voice somewhere, but figured it was in his head, as another shocking reminder of seeing a same aged version of the man who made his family's life unpleasant, or chronologically, would be doing that.  
  
Breathing hard and sweating, Marty began hitting the brakes once he saw the blue lighting on the car and knew the flux capacitor was powered up at 88 MPH. Praying for the best, he held on for the ride 30 years onto the future with a very unwelcome, unknowing passenger on board. 


	2. Initial Shock

October 26th, 1985. 1:24 AM Hill Valley, California.  
  
3 loud sonic booms rang in Marty's ear as he very nearly crashed into the Essex Theatre. A bit shaken, he slowly threw the DeLorean into reverse and made a U-Turn to go the other way before stopping to check his surroundings.  
  
However, Marty still was unaware he had a fellow passenger, the teenaged 1955 version of bully Biff Tannen, who, in this time was almost 48 years old. He now thought this kid he only knew as Calvin Klein was just as whacko as his apparent friend, Emmett Brown. He didn't know what the loud explosion was and how he avoided getting killed in a crash, but all he knew is he wanted to get his hands on Calvin Klein now!  
  
Marty exited the car at the present site of the Bank Of America. He was sweating profusely and looked clearly tired, but also relieved to be in his own time again after his weeklong adventure. He noticed a digital clock change from 1:23 to 1:24 AM. He said "Oh, Red, you look great! Everything looks great." Marty was referring to Red Thomas JR, a 41 year-old bearded bum whom Marty was acquainted with. He was the son of the 1950s Hill Valley major, Red SR. Red JR regularly slept on a park bench in the town square.  
  
In the car, Biff was now getting annoyed and confused. With Marty out of the car, he was about to get out, when all of a sudden, Marty looked at the large digital clock outside the bank. "1:24, I still got time, I'm comin' Doc." He said rather confidently as he got back in the car. Biff sighed, feeling like a pit bull in a cage. Marty tried the engine, but it failed to start.  
  
"Oh no, no not again!" Just as he said this, an ugly, light green old model Volkswagen van drove by. "Libyans" said Marty, before charging off on foot, past a now sleeping Red, attempting to follow the Libyans, who were on their way to shoot Doc at the Lone Pine Mall.  
  
At this moment, Marty managed to flag down a passing car. "Hey, listen, it's an emergency, I've gotta get to Twin Pines Mall now." The man in the car was in his mid 50s. "Marty, what's happening kid, why do you need to be at the mall in such a hurry?" Marty recognized who it was, "Hi Terry, I'll have to explain it to you later, I just uh, you know, said I'd, uh, meet somebody and I don't want them to, well, get mad or anything." With this, Marty was on his way to the Lone Pine Mall, 3 ½ miles away, on the other end of town.  
  
Once Biff was sure Marty was gone, he finally ventured out of the cramped position he was in. It didn't make it any better that he was wearing a large white suit, and he was hot and sweating, much like Marty. He went to open the door and forgot it opened upward. With it halfway open, he climbed out. Not wanting to leave any trace that he was in there, he shut the gull wing door. Again not remembering which direction it went, he forcefully pushed it forward, accidentally hitting his foot in the process.  
  
"Oof!" shouted the teen, as he seethingly thought out loud. "I don't know where that son-of-a-bitch went, but when I find him, he ain't gonna forget me." He had to wonder what all that fuss was about, when they hadn't traveled but a mile or so, back and forth, but Biff decided to go back to his car.  
  
He saw a sign for Statler Toyota, and Bank Of America, and though he clearly was in the same place, it couldn't be. It looked very different, even the architecture and cars on the street were like nothing he had seen before. To his dismay, the place where he thought he parked his 1946 Ford was now empty. Even the grassy park in the Courthouse Square was now a car park where Red the bum was sleeping.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! Where is my car, god damn it!" This had certainly been a very long night, and he was now mad, vengeful and even worried. "1:26 AM! How did 3 or 4 hours pass? It does seem that long though, that butthead didn't even have a backseat." In all the confusion, he noticed a shop called Cupid's Adult Books. When he realized what that meant, he did crack a little smile.  
  
He ran over to the only person who appeared to be around, Red. "Hey, you, guy with a mile long beard, can you tell me just what's going on here?" Red, half asleep just said, "I don't know, man, just some crazy drunk driver that done come though here."  
  
"Yeah, I think he was more than drunk, you know."  
  
Red than had a flashback. "Hey, maybe it's just me, but you look real familiar, like I knew you before or something, back when I was a kid." Biff said, "Yeah, fat chance, you, a kid, sure, when we didn't have electricity."  
  
"That sounds like something Biff Tannen would say." At this, Biff said, "Hello, hello anybody home? Think buddy, think!" However, because this guy was older than him (well actually he wasn't, he was about 6 year younger in real time) he didn't get physical or anything. "I am Biff Tannen."  
  
Red thought this guy was drunk too, because he was getting confused. "You're Biff JR right? Biff's son. He's told me about you, and he was just like you about 30 years ago." Biff thought he was dreaming. "My dad wasn't named Biff, I'm the only one in the family with that name, unless I ever, maybe have a kid and give him that name, that he'll be Biff JR, not me, butthead."  
  
That's just how your father, teenage Biff used to talk in the 1950s. Of course, he's gotten his own business now, I'm thinking he's gotta be doing okay. He even waxes that local Sci-Fi author's car. What's his name, George Mcfly?"  
  
At this mention, Biff began to have a jaw dropping reaction. All the pieces were fitting together. How could there be 2 Biffs? How could he clearly be in the same place with everything looking different? How could people remember Biff from 30 years ago, and most of all, what was this author George Mcfly stuff about? That weird guy, Calvin Klein, did say something about going back early, and a time machine, but Biff passed it off as jabbering.  
  
The possible truth was possibly beginning to hit him. He still denied it in his head though, thinking it must be some weird dream or his imagination. He asked one more thing, "OK, so I just gotta know something. Why does this look so different? There was a park here, and I don't recognize these cars.  
  
Red thought this kid must be joking, but he really now seemed pissed off and sincerely confused. He than told the obvious truth. "Look, Tannen, you know where you are, right?"  
  
"If I knew, would I be asking some guy on the street?"  
  
Red thought about it. "Yeah, I suppose that's gotta be right. Okay, you're in Hill Valley, California in the year 1985."  
  
It began to set in finally. "1985." After a long pause, he only could think of one thing to say. "Shiiiiiiiiit!" Than he collapsed and fell to the ground near the foot of Red's bench and fell asleep for the night. 


	3. Finding A Way Around Town

October 26th, 1985. 8:45 AM Hill Valley, California  
  
The Fall sun was shining on the Courthouse Square on an unusually warm morning. Bully Biff Tannen awoke from his sudden sleep. Momentarily not sure where he was, he got up to look around. "What the, what the hell!" He suddenly remembered he was in 1985 after trying to catch Calvin Klein in that experiment last night. All he could hope to do to get out of this mess was to find him as well as that crazy, wild-eyed scientist Brown.  
  
He had to wonder why somebody would jump ahead 30 years, unless he was going to come back. He didn't know whether to look for the new guy in school, or a late 40s version of him.  
  
Biff looked over and noticed the bum, Red Jr, starting to wake up. This was the guy he got the information from last night. "Hey, bearded guy, I'm talking to you!" "Oh, great. Crazy drunk Tannen. You still confusin' yourself about where you are?"  
  
The answer was obvious. "Yeah, now look, I just gotta find this guy named Calvin Klein, and his buddy, an old man with white hair. Dr Emmett Brown, the crackpot scientist. They were hanging around together."  
  
"I don't know about no Calvin Klein, man. He was just a few years older than me and everybody loved him, but nobody ever saw him again after 1955. He was only in town for a week or two. I do know Brown and George Mcfly's son, Marty are seen together a lot." Biff remembered more about last night. He stopped in his tracks when he heard about George Mcfly, and his son being friendly with the inventor, much like Calvin Klein was. He also remembered Lorraine calling him "Marty" but wasn't sure why.  
  
"Alright, what's the gag, huh, where can I find this Marty? If I find him I'm gonna ask him where I'll find that crazy old man if I have to beat it out of him."  
  
Getting slightly annoyed now and seriously not knowing what this guy was intending, Red offered his final advice. "The Mcflys live over on Lyon Estates, right between here and the mall. Now Biff JR or whoever you are, I needs to get me some food, so excuse me."  
  
As Red walked away from the bench, Biff started thinking as he walked around the future version of his hometown. Now he could see what it looked like in the daylight. He couldn't believe it was less busy than in 1955. "Maybe there's less population," he thought out loud. He saw a sign on a bus bench.  
  
"Zales Jewelers. Moved to Lone Pine Mall."  
  
He remembered trying to make Lorraine go with him to the dance at this spot outside Zales yesterday afternoon (yesterday in his time). That's when it hit him, he didn't know what a mall was, but he had to go find Doc & Marty whether or not he wanted to. But first, he wanted to have a look around town, and at this mall, whatever it was. Lorraine always liked to shop on Saturdays; maybe she'd be there.  
  
In case anyone mistook him for his supposed future son, Biff JR, he decided to go with it and pretend to be him. All he knew about himself was that he waxed cars or something. "Maybe this was 'cause of Old Man Jones or something!"  
  
With this in mind, he started hitchhiking. It wasn't a particularly busy morning, but within 10 minutes, a car stopped and a balding man spoke. "And where do you think you're going today, young man? Not to school, it's out today, because today is Saturday!"  
  
It might have been 30 years in the future, but Biff didn't even have to look or guess the man's identity. It was obviously Mr. Strickland from school. Biff got in the big green 1967 hippie style Volkswagen van. "Where do you have to go that's so important this morning?" Biff just said, "I gotta get to the Lone Pine Mall, it's just, something came up and I gotta be there." Mr. Strickland dryly replied, "You're just lucky I'm going out that way or I wouldn't have given you a free ride, slacker!"  
  
They took off on Main Street, which turned back into Route 395, heading east toward the other end of town where the mall was. Biff asked the obvious. "Well, uh, Mr. Strickland, are you still at the high school?" He said, "Yes. I've heard about you before, young man. You must be Biff Jr." Than he changed the subject, "Aren't you going to put your seat belt on? All of these police around here never do anything but stop people for things like that."  
  
As much as Biff didn't like this guy, he had to admit he was right about that. "Oh yeah, most cops are stupid. By the way, Mr. Strickland, what is a seatbelt? I've heard of them, but what are they?" At the mention of this, the older man hit the steering wheel of his van in anger. "The seat belt is on a strap right up there. You're a real smart aleck, you know that, Tannen. You remind me of your father when he went to school. Not only was he a slacker, but he's a loser!" That Mcfly kid got the better of him back in 1955."  
  
Biff knew he had to act like his son now. "Uh, yeah, he's told me about George Mcfly punching him in the parking lot. And his friends kind of weren't too sure about him anymore. Too bad about that."  
  
Mr. Strickland than talked about George. "Yeah, Mcfly used to be a slacker. At least he learned to stand up for himself, and he's a science fiction writer or whatever he is now. He's better off, but his son, Marty, is not only a slacker too, but he's tardy to school all the time. He complains to his parents, now George has something against me now. If I'd gotten him in detention just like I'd wanted, than maybe he would've given his son more discipline at home, rather than writing those books of his!"  
  
Yep, the vice principal was the exact same, even in the future. Biff was also surprised he hadn't really aged since 1955 almost at all. But than again, this guy always seemed old! He was also trying to take in everything that the strict Vice Principal was saying. As somewhat of a born rebel, he normally would've taken the side of anyone Strickland was berating, but in this case, he had to agree with him, since he was talking about George Mcfly and his son. Also, because Biff was so busy getting over the shock of being 30 years in the future, and taking everything in, that he didn't notice they were passing Lyon Estates, the future home of the Mcflys. Biff knew it was going to be there, as it was under construction back in 1955, but he was too preoccupied.  
  
About a mile afterwards, the van turned left on John F Kennedy Drive, almost now at the mall. Biff than said, "I thought this street was Riverside Drive. Oh, yeah, and who the hell is John F Kennedy?" Strickland corrected him. "You mean who the hell was John F Kennedy? Maybe if you paid attention at school, you'd know he was a president awhile ago." Biff than said, "Yeah, dad told me about that."  
  
"How long ago" Strickland asked? I thought you lived with your mom and sister in a town called Orangevale. A suburb of Sacramento, near Folsom, about 50 miles away." Biff knew where Folsom was, so he came back to reality. "Uh, yeah, sir I remember that, and I do live with them. I'm just a little ticked off right now, okay. I've gotta get even with this son-of-a- bitch from last night. I've also gotta find some crazy old man scientist, Brown."  
  
This mention made the rigid man stop now. "Mr. Tannen, are you talking about the Doctor Emmett Brown, the town nutcase?" "Yeah, exactly." Strickland couldn't believe he was agreeing on something with anyone, particularly a teenager, and one who was related to and seemed awfully similar to the Biff Tannen he knew. He volunteered the information he had. "He and Marty Mcfly, George's son, are always together. God knows why. It's probably because Brown doesn't get along with me, and he's always doing weird experiments, and supporting that slacker with his crazy rock and roll band, just like his parents do. Brown lives on this street, behind the Burger King. Young Mr. Mcfly also likes to cause trouble at the mall, maybe you'll find him there." Just than, at 9:30 AM, they pulled into the parking lot. Biff got out of Strickland's van, they said a quick goodbye, before the Vice Principal left and Biff plotted his next move. 


	4. Adventures at the Mall

October 26th, 1985. 9:30 AM Hill Valley, California  
  
Biff walked toward the mall. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. "Well, lookie what we have here. JC Penney. Whatever that is, I'm going in." He walked past morning shoppers; making his way across the very parking lot that Doc had done the time travel experiment in last night. In turn, the experiment that was partly responsible for Biff being where he was now.  
  
However, he entered through a side door that led directly into the mall. He paused to look around and than noticed the Zales Jewelers. "So this is a mall, huh? Here's where Zales is, now what the hell else is here?" There were a few older folks, but he mostly saw kids, teenagers, and young adults shopping there. He knew that was a good sign. If his future son who apparently looked a bit like him, really lived 50 miles away, Biff might not be recognized and mistaken for him. If there weren't many older people, no one he knew from 1955 would likely see him.  
  
With this in mind, he started walking around the enclosed walkways. He soon came across a big fountain pouring into a little pool in the center of the mall. Here, a bunch of people, mostly younger kids and their parents were tossing coins into it. He thought it was interesting, but a little strange. He went up to a woman in her 30s and asked, "What the hell is this stupid thing, and why are people throwing money into it?"  
  
She said, "Haven't you seen one of these things before? If not, it's a fountain where people sit down. You can toss a penny in and make a wish. Of course, unless you were too busy getting into trouble, you would notice." Biff reached for his wallet and got a penny. He said, "Oh, it's just a penny, what the hell?" and threw it in. He wished he could find Doc and Calvin Klein, get back to 1955, and still give the guy a good knuckle sandwich.  
  
At this time, the woman said, "Somehow I think I've seen you before." Biff replied, "Well, there's plenty of people who think that, maybe I just look like somebody else." Biff laughed a little at his own dumb joke before she replied, "Oh, okay, I'm going to go now, my husband is over there."  
  
Once she was gone, Biff went up to her young son, who looked only about 5 or 6 and had a plastic toy airplane. "Hey kid, what is this, a toy airplane?" The boy nervously said, "Yeah, it can fly too." Biff said, "Well, let's see how far it can go." Than he purposely threw it at an angle so it would go into the fountain, to which he yelled in an upset voice, "Hey! What did you do to it?" Biff got up to go and just said, "You wanted to see if it would fly, now go get it!"  
  
Than the kid yelled, "Mommy, look what that guy did!" The woman came running over and saw what happened. She called for her husband, "Honey, look at this. Some teenager just tossed Timmy's model airplane into the water!" The man said, "Why are some people such jerks? I'm sorry, sport, but I'll get you another one. Aren't you excited about visiting Aunt Lorraine & Uncle George today? Uncle George just wrote a new book too! What time do we have to be there, Sally?"  
  
Biff ducked back into the crowd before he could hear that part of the conversation. Seeing that he got away unnoticed, he laughed out loud in a mean way "Ha ha ha ha ha." Now he decided to go into a few of these stores, but not before taking off his white coat he'd been wearing for a day by now. He also hadn't eaten in a long time, so he decided to make that his first stop, and went up to an A & W.  
  
"Hey, could I get 2 hot dogs and a Root Beer?" The woman at the register couldn't have looked more unhappy than to have to be working there on a Saturday. She said, "Yeah, whatever, kid. That's gonna be $4.70." Biff said, "I guess that's more than it would've been in 1955. An ice cream cone on a stick was less than that." He than realized he was really in 1985 and everything cost more.  
  
After finishing his food and drink, he went around and into a place called Sam Goody, where he heard loud music coming from. Upon walking in, he also experienced a brand new sight. He remembered records back from 1955, and there were still some now, but they were smaller and weren't that many of them. Most of the things that were there were little rectangular things called cassettes. These were expensive too; some of them were almost 10 bucks! But than again, everything was expensive in the future, so Biff was less surprised by now. He still decided that if he wasted 300 bucks on a manure incident on his car, than how much worse would it be to lose 10 or 20 more dollars? He thought about getting some futuristic music and taking it home to shock everyone.  
  
Just than, he looked up at something that was playing in the store, it was called MTV. There was a brand of song he'd never heard before, with images to match. It was a rock song, but it was sung like a ballad, he couldn't believe it and thought it was nice. The song went, "Sister Christian, there's so much in life. Don't you give it up before your time is through. It's true, yeah."  
  
He stood there watching alongside a few other kids in his general age group. Soon as that ended, another song came on, but it was a little louder and more like he thought rock and roll might end up being. It was very catchy though. Just than, a clerk came up to him. "Hey big guy, how's it hangin' today?" Biff answered honestly, "Not so good, but this song sounds good. I've never heard anything like this before." The clerk, Douglas J. Needles, said, "Really, almost everyone likes Huey Lewis today. Do you got strict parents or something?" Biff came up with another half-truth, "Uh yeah, I bet this would piss them off too." Needles than said, "My boss is on break right now, so if you wanna get this album for free, I'll just take out this stupid sensor. This song is called Heart & Soul."  
  
Biff thanked him than asked, "You seem cool and I wonder if you know where to find the Mcfly's house. I ain't from around here." Needles than said "Oh yeah, I know where he's at. Marty Mcfly, the big M, I get that guy to do dangerous stuff all the time. All I've got to do is call him a chicken, and it'll solve anything. His address is 9303 Lyon Drive in the Lyon Estates housing complex." Biff said, "Oh yeah, I saw that place on the way over here, it seems like it ain't long ago they were building it. Well thanks a lot, I'm gonna get going."  
  
With his assisted shoplifted copy of the "Sports" album in his pocket, and ready to go out looking for the house, he decided to have a look in Kragen Auto Parts, a store on the outside of the mall. He thought it might have something to make his Ford look better once he was home, if he did in fact make it home.  
  
However, once he started looking around, he heard an oddly very familiar voice talking to the clerk. "Oh, no that's okay, I'll have to come by later and pick that spark plug up, I have to go over to George Mcfly's house now, I don't want to make him angry." The guy behind the counter than said, "Okay Biff, sure, I'll hold it for you since it's the last one." Younger Biff than almost fainted again and said "What the hell! That's gotta be me." as he ducked behind a display case, just in time to avoid being spotted by 47 year-old Biff jogging out of the store in a green track suit. 


	5. Meeting Doc and the Mcflys

10 :00 AM  
  
Biff couldn't believe the sight he just saw. That was clearly a future version of him, alright. He managed to get a glimpse of middle-aged Biff's face before he ducked away in the nick of time. He was now even more confused about time travel, and knew he didn't disappear for the past 30 years.  
  
As he slowly walked out of Kragen and the mall, and into the daylight, Biff was a little surprised at how he'd seen himself. This guy didn't seem like a bully. In fact, he talked in a somewhat nervous voice with a slight stutter, almost like he was either too happy, or was pretending to be. One would have to speculate that if Biff had somehow gone to 1985 before Marty interfered with the timeline and seen the original older version of himself, that he'd be pretty content. After all, that Biff was much like he was today, the guy who became George's supervisor and kept bullying him and got to harass Lorraine because George was too timid and unconfident to stop him.  
  
By now, Biff just wanted to think and have a few minutes to himself. He decided not to have to interact with anyone he knew. He didn't want to hitchhike and make up any more stories about being his own son. Lyon Estates, where the Mcflys apparently lived, was only a mile or so away from where he was now. It was mostly residential and not too busy, so he decided to walk it. With his black shirt on and still carrying his jacket, Biff made his way down JFK Drive toward 395, where it would only be a short distance to his destination.  
  
By now, he was anxious as to how Calvin Klein and Marty Mcfly, George's son were alike. They both apparently were well acquainted with the crazy scientist Doc Brown, the man almost everyone regarded as crazy. The supposed similarities between the two of them were striking.  
  
Biff thought aloud, "I don't know, maybe Marty is Calvin Klein's son and that Irish bug just don't know it yet."  
  
He turned right, off the now incorporated suburban 2-lane highway into the housing development known as Lyon Estates. Biff definitely knew where he was, even though in 1955, this very location looked much more desolate, like it could've been 10 miles out in the country, instead of just 2.  
  
Apparently he didn't have to make his way around the neighborhood, seeing as the street leading out into the road was the one he needed. It was Lyon Drive, the Mcfly's street. Biff looked at his watch, 10:35 AM. He wondered what he'd say, and how he would break it to everyone that he had to get back to the past.  
  
Although this whole mishap happened out of him wanting to beat Calvin Klein to a pulp, he had to admit he was beginning to like his adventures in 1985. He wanted to look people up that he knew, or maybe take some future knowledge or technology home with him, such as that audio cassette by some now current rock and roll star named Huey Lewis.  
  
He started to think, as he got closer to the house, that he might very well run into a future George or Lorraine. He liked the sound of that. He could actually hit on an older woman, the one he always wanted to "Be his girl" since Kindergarten. If he did that now, there wouldn't be anything they could do, especially if he was going to 1955, it would be erased, or at least 30 years away, he thought. He also was worried if George answered the door that he might recognize him, and not let him talk to his son.  
  
All these thoughts were soon broken however, when he spotted a bright yellow pickup truck outside. It said "Biff's Auto Detailing". He than knew what he would end up doing for a living. "Maybe it was because of the butthead who got manure in my own car." He wondered if his older self would see him. He was suddenly jolted back by a loud crashing boom, 3 in a row actually. A small silver car burning rubber as it peeled to a stop followed this. This was the car he was in last night!  
  
Out popped a white haired guy who looked to be in his 60s, though he had the energy of someone 20 years younger. Could this be, Doctor Brown in the future? Had to be. "Son of a bitch" said Biff. When he heard the man's voice, there was absolutely no denying it either.  
  
"Marty, you've got to come back with me!" yelled Brown in a loud, panicky voice. He was also wearing a strange kind of shades he had never seen before. Next, he heard the guy who was supposed to be Marty, say "Where?"  
  
This guy sure looked a hell of a lot like Calvin Klein. He was also with a girl wearing a white shirt, blue vest and pink colored pants. He assumed she was Marty's girlfriend.  
  
Brown than ran over to him and sincerely said, "Back to the future!"  
  
In Biff's head, this guy was even crazier than he thought. He wasn't going to sit and wait anymore, he took the opening and ran up to the trio.  
  
"Hey buttheads! Remember me?"  
  
Doc got wild eyed and yelled "Great Scott!" He turned to his friend, who was no less shocked. Marty backed away, toward the car, holding an equally shocked Jennifer back.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Biff it's you, I mean Biff from 1955, what the hell happened here?"  
  
Biff did the talking. "Alright punk, are you Calvin Klein, or are you George Mcfly's son, Marty? If you're not Calvin Klein, you sure as hell look like him?"  
  
Marty didn't fully know the consequences of telling a time traveler information like that. If Biff found out that Calvin Klein and Marty Mcfly were, in fact, one and the same. He couldn't let Biff know he was George Mcfly's future son. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he stuttered out an answer.  
  
"Well, you know, I know of Calvin Klein, but he's."  
  
Doc was thinking more about paradoxes and the like, or at least the possibility that once Biff got back to the past he could change the present. He cut Marty off midsentence.  
  
"What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton happened here? Tannen, how did you end up in 1985? Whatever it was, whatever happened, I'll get you back home, I just need the vital, scientific information."  
  
Biff didn't know if this was a setup, but he didn't want to take a chance.  
  
"Yeah, fine, old man, you all wanna know how I got here? When you're friend Calvin, or whatever his name is, was in this car last night, I hid in the front seat so I could give him a good beating, and next thing I know, I'm in 1985, Butthead!"  
  
"Shit, how in the hell could I have missed that, Biff? I didn't mean to do it, you know." Marty replied.  
  
Jennifer was awe struck over all this. She thought this large guy did bear a pretty good resemblance to this guy Biff Tannen who she knew from Marty and his family, a local auto detailer.  
  
"Marty, what is everyone talking about here? Are you kidding about something? It's a joke, isn't it?" At that mention, she lightly giggled at her own comment before stating, "Biff is in the house still."  
  
Marty, in a panic, almost forget about the fact that Jennifer was hearing all this information, and she had no idea of time travel. "Uh, Jennifer, this isn't a joke, some heavy stuff seems to be going on here. I'm gonna have to explain it to you later, okay."  
  
At this moment, because of the time they spent talking '85 Biff came out of the house, pushing the screen door open and almost running outside with something in his hand. He somewhat excitedly, in a nerdy way, exclaimed "Marty, Marty I wanted to show you these matchbooks from my auto detailing I had printed up!"  
  
He actually saw everyone outside, but went up to Marty, who was standing closest to the garage.  
  
Marty took a very quick look at the matchbooks than brushed it off. "Hey Biff, those look nice, I'm really busy so I'm gonna have to talk to you later, okay." To which Biff replied "Sure, whatever works. Oh hi, Jennifer, you guys all going to the lake in his new 4 by 4 huh?"  
  
Before she could respond, both Biffs noticed each other at that point. '55 Biff look straight at '85 Biff with amazement and just said, "I'm you, I've gotta be you, right? I wax that Irish bug's car in the future?"  
  
'85 Biff started to reply before looking at his younger self, knowing that, while he did look somewhat like his current son, Biff JR, this was definitely him from the past. For his life, he could never forget what he was wearing on November 12th, 1955. All he could speak, with a deadly serious stare was, "What the hell is going on here? How did I, I mean, you get here, that was 30 years ago now?"  
  
'55 Biff said loudly "That's what I'm trying to find out, it wasn't your, or my idea to come here, I got here by mistake from this butthead!"  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house, George got up from the dining room chair where he was watching 'The Price is Right' and said to Lorraine, "Geez, I wonder who's outside, didn't Marty take off with Jen already? I wished I had a truck like that to go to the lake to when we were his age."  
  
Lorraine said, "Oh they're probably just friends of Marty's from school, or Doc. Could be the neighbors too. He sure seemed so happy this morning, even more than usual. Those two are probably gone by now. George, what did you mean you wished you had a truck like that? What was wrong with going on a date in one of our friends' or our parents' cars?" she said a little innocently.  
  
George went over to his wife and said playfully, "Oh nothing was wrong with that, come to think of it. I had the perfect girl to go with, just like now, doesn't that count for something?"  
  
The successful, quite youthful seeming middle-aged couple started to snuggle when they both distinctly heard the word 'Butthead' coming from outside. Neither one of them could forget who used to say that all the time. George said "Butthead, guess who that sounds like? Oh lord, let's see what that joker Biff is up to now." He went out the front door, Lorraine following closely behind.  
  
At the sight of this, Doc quickly ran to 17 year-old Biff and turned him away so he wouldn't see the future version of his classmates.  
  
George went up to 47 year-old Biff and said, "Now, Biff, what's the matter, who are you causing trouble with now?"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Mcfly, nothing, I just thought I." A beep came over his pager. Another call. He was anxious to know what was going on here, but also relived he could get out of it, especially since he was still afraid of George. "Hey, that's another call, I have to go, I'll be back though, Mr. Mcfly, okay." Biff ran to his truck and slightly burned rubber on his U- turn as he quickly left the scene.  
  
George & Lorraine also than noticed their son, as well as Doc & Jennifer and some other guy with a short haircut turned away from them. George said, "Hey there, Emmett, how're you doing? Nice car, you come to pay Marty a quick visit?"  
  
Doc only gave the answer to that one question. "Yes, George I just had to tell him something before he left."  
  
At this mention, Lorraine turned to her son and said, Marty, aren't you going on your date soon? I just heard all these people out here and wondered, you know." Marty just wanted to get younger Biff away and back home, so he could relax with Jennifer, and get to know the apparently much better family he had now. "Mom, Jennifer and I were about to leave and, Doc, you know, he just came to tell me something. I was just talking to, some other guy, I never seen him before."  
  
Sensing that nothing was really out of the ordinary, George went back in the house and just said, Have a good time, son, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jennifer." She waved back. Lorraine stayed out for another minute though, and just said, "Okay, sweetie, I just wanted to make sure."  
  
Biff couldn't take it anymore and subsequently turned around, putting an arm over his face and slightly disguising his voice so she wouldn't recognize him. He said, "Hi there, you must be Marty's mom, Lorraine, right?"  
  
She went up to shake his hand as Doc looked on in a combination of anger and confusion. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, are you a friend of Marty's?"  
  
Biff desperately wanted to say the truth, but if he told her how he really felt, she might catch on to who he was, so he went along with it. "I guess you could say that. I don't know him so well yet, but it looks like I'm gonna be."  
  
Doc couldn't let this conversation go on for another minute, just in the possibility of having Lorraine figure out who he was, he thought a paradox could occur. He blurted out "Excuse me everyone, but there's something very important we all have to talk about. Lorraine, next time I'm over to the house, I'll tell you the answers." Lorraine said goodbye to everyone and went back in the house, closing both doors behind her.  
  
Marty turned to a very bewildered Jennifer and just said, "Jen, I think you better go on home too. I promise when I'm done with Doc I'll come and pick you up. We can still go out tonight, okay."  
  
She said, "Marty, I'll go home, but you promise you'll be there?" He said, "Yeah, before Noon, count on it." She turned and walked away down the street, toward her house in the neighborhood just up the road and across the street, less than half a mile away.  
  
Now that this problem was out of the way, Doc sighed with relief and now he went back to brainstorming the original problem of how to get Biff home and put everything back to normal, before the ripple effect caught up and erased 1985 Biff. 


	6. Formulating A Plan

"Let's move over here," Doc advised, so they could talk freely without being overheard again. He, Marty, and 1955 Biff all went off the Mcfly's driveway and onto the sidewalk. "Now we won't risk anyone else recognizing you, Biff, and we can plan our next move."  
  
It was an otherwise quiet Saturday morning, but still Doc didn't want them to get any more attention, so he wanted to get this done quick. Biff than spoke up.  
  
"Look, just tell me, punk, how could you have been George Mcfly's son and still been in 1955?"  
  
Marty just said, "Hey, Biff, don't worry about it. I'm Calvin, but my middle name is Martin and I just like the name Marty better than Calvin you see." He chuckled at his own comment as he thought of the next thing to say. Though he was visibly anxious, one thing he was good at was thinking of things to say in a tight situation.  
  
"I am from 1985, but I'm not George & Lorraine's son. I'm just close with them, that's all. People always mistake me for their son, who they really did name Marty. I kinda look like him, that's the thing."  
  
Marty was running low on stories in the past week or so. Luckily for him, Doc interjected .He wanted to preserve the space-time continuum, and knew the more Biff remembered about visiting 1985, the more effects it could have later. This couldn't have been clearer than when Biff himself mentioned something about it.  
  
"I just want you both to know that I still owe this guy a few punches. Just 'cause I'm in the future, that don't mean I've forgotten it. I'll tell you what, you both let me take back something to 1955, and I'll cut you another break."  
  
The pair got a bit worried, Doc in particular. "Just what is it you're planning to take with you? If you take a certain device suited for this time period and it gets invented before it did in this timeline, that could disrupt the space-time continuum!"  
  
Marty knew how dense Biff would be to scientific information like this, because he could be too. "English, Doc."  
  
"What I mean is let's say something didn't get thought of until 1970. If you take it to 1955 and someone discovers it, the future could turn out differently."  
  
Biff did understand this, but thought he'd give it a try anyway.  
  
"Well, uh, you see, I was at this big place called a mall this morning. I went into some record store and got this album some nice guy named Needles told me about. He also told me you were a chicken!"  
  
Both realized that his interactions were more than they would've guessed and that wasn't good.  
  
"Biff, what the hell were you doing at the mall this morning?" Marty almost demanded to know.  
  
Biff got madder as he told Marty. "Well, butthead, I woke up right outside the theatre downtown. This bum told me about where you lived, and about Brown. I didn't knew how the hell to get here, and I figure I'm only gonna be here once, I wanna see what the mall is. I'd heard about it. Than, I was hitchhiking and ended up there, it's close to here anyway you know!"  
  
"Jesus, just tell me what you've got with you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's some device instead of records. Some big popular rock & roll guy from this time. His name is Huey Lewis. I heard some song of his, it was good, and I just wanted to let the guys hear it. Needles let me shoplift it, too, what the hell?"  
  
Than he went into his slightly evil sounding laugh he did when he thought he was right. "Ha, ha ha ha!"  
  
Doc took over. "That is completely out of the question. What if somebody hears the song, likes it and decides to record it or get it out in the public. That means when the new 1985 rolls around, Huey Lewis might not record it himself. In fact, let's say it gets heard, than he hears 'Heart & Soul' when he's growing up, gets inspired by it and comes out with a different album. This means when this version of you shows up in 1985 again, you'll bring back a different album, and if you do that, it could unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe!"  
  
Biff just got the hint of what Doc said to know that the answer was no. "Look, what if I just keep it to myself. I'd like to have some different music. I'm into Perry Como, but this 1980s stuff sounds like 'Rock Around the Clock' just louder or something. Hell, there's even a picture of this guy at a pool table on the cover."  
  
Marty knew that too would be pointless. "You're gonna need something to play it on, you know. I have a record of that album, but I'm not letting you have it. You heard what Doc said might happen if somebody hears it you know."  
  
Biff handed the still plastic wrapped cassette over to Marty than said "Yeah, okay fine. What about you just let me get another look at Lorraine. She might be getting old, but she sure as hell looks hot as in 1955! If I do anything, I won't have to worry about getting caught for another 30 years. Than I'll know so I'll just be out of town when this day comes around normally!"  
  
This made Marty visibly angry. "Don't talk about my mo, I mean, Lorraine that way, you son of a bitch, you got that!"  
  
Doc had turned to get something out of the DeLorean at the time. He heard this and told Marty to relax, but knew he was right. Anybody normal would react that way to what Biff had said. "I've got a foolproof plan, but it will involve everyone's cooperation."  
  
"Oh, yeah, what could that be, crazy old man?"  
  
Biff was looking straight at Doc. He had some device that was very futuristic beyond 1955 in his hand that he'd gotten from the car. He pointed it in Biff's face and he fainted and fell against some bushes. 


	7. Transporting Biff Back to 1955

As Biff Tannen slowly fell, Marty couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Doc, Jesus Christ, what the hell did you do to him? I know he's an asshole, but we don't wanna kill him or give him brain damage!"  
  
Bringing the device up so Marty could see it, he explained. "Relax Marty. This is a sleep inducing alpha rhythm generator. I picked it up when I was in the future. All it will do is temporarily put him to sleep, it won't cause any permanent damage, or any at all for that matter."  
  
Marty still wasn't completely sure what his friend had just said, but he trusted him enough to get it. "Well, that's a relief. So what do we do now?"  
  
"What we will do is get him back to 1955 as soon as possible. I'll open the passenger door, and we'll put him in the seat." Between the two men, they picked him up and carried him to the car without too much trouble. However that didn't stop Marty from saying, "My god, Doc, he's heavy. I mean, what does he weigh? This is harder than bench pressing in gym class!"  
  
"Judging from the gravitational pull, I would guess he's about 190 pounds, but it's okay, we're not going to have to carry him far again. When we get to 1955, we'll just get him back in his car."  
  
Marty didn't like the sound of that. He had thought Doc would take him back on his own. After all, he had just returned to a brand new and better 1985. He wanted to rest, and see Jennifer.  
  
"Doc, what do you mean we? I can't fit behind the seat. It's too cramped. And I'm not sitting on Biff's lap either."  
  
"We won't be gone long, it'll be over before you know it. Now I don't want your parents coming out here again, or anyone else for that matter. Let's get going."  
  
Marty got in the seat with an unconscious Biff, with some reluctance. Still he had to admit Doc was right. "Yeah, I don't know how many more stories I can make up about this." With that in mind, Doc peeled off the driveway and out of Lyon Estates. They were heading toward the Courthouse Square.  
  
As they headed up the now suburban, incorporated Route 395, Marty again asked about the sleep inducer. "How long is this thing gonna knock him out for?" With confidence, Doc said, "According to my calculations and everything I've heard, he should be out for an hour or two. It was the best choice, seeing how he was acting. Also, when he wakes up back in 1955, he'll think it was all a dream."  
  
"So it won't matter when he wakes up, right?"  
  
"He might remember some things, but just as dreams become fuzzy after you wake up, surely all he's done here will have this effect too. What matters is that we stopped him from being able to take anything back home with him. By the way, do you have that tape?"  
  
"Right here, in my hand, Doc."  
  
"Perfect! Why don't you just leave it in here for when you want to listen to it? You were going to buy it anyway, right?"  
  
Marty felt a little guilty. "This is heavy duty, Doc. He stole it, and Needles helped him, so typical of that jerk. Those two would get along great if this Biff lived in 1985. In fact, in the original 1985, when Biff was dad's supervisor, they actually did, like 2 peas in a pot."  
  
Doc understood, but offered why, "It's the least we can do. At least you get something out of it for your troubles. You did save my life, after all, and now you're helping me with this as we speak."  
  
At that moment, Marty unwrapped the tape and put it in the DeLorean's high- powered deck. He turned down the volume as the musical thumps of 'The Heart Of Rock & Roll' kicked in however. They both liked the song, but knew they had a mission to accomplish. Just now they had a little background music.  
  
Midway through the song, they passed the Bluebird Motel. "Talk about déjà vu." Marty thought aloud. A couple minutes later, they were in the downtown area, near Lou's Aerobics Center. Doc advised him of what they were about to do. "Luckily there are very few people around now. We're going to go back a few hours after I originally sent you back, and he was in the car. By than, my younger self will be done cleaning up from the experiment, and the town will be deserted. Also, the passing of a few hours will be even more realistic to Biff thinking it was all a dream."  
  
Marty was curious in what exactly happened after he left 1955. "That must've been heavy, huh? Good thing we got away with doing that whole thing. What was going through your mind seeing me disappear into the future?"  
  
"It was brilliant, Marty, I'll never forget it if I tried. We'll have to discuss this later, though there's something I have to warn you about."  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" Marty was a little worried again.  
  
"Every occasion I've traveled through time, I have gone from daylight to a location where it was light. If I left at night, I also arrived at night. It's now 11AM. If we arrive back to drop Biff off in 1955 at 3AM, it will instantaneously go from broad daylight to complete darkness."  
  
"Are you gonna be okay with that?"  
  
"We don't have much of a choice. I don't think either of us wants to just wait a full day for it to get dark. Plus, we can't risk going back to 1955 in the daytime on the 13th, in case someone sees the DeLorean. Just be very aware of the surroundings and be ready to grab the wheel in case I become shocked by the sudden change."  
  
"Won't I get shocked by it too, it I see it going from day to night in a second?"  
  
"Yes, but not to the extent that I will if I'm already focused on driving. Time circuits on. Hill Valley, California for November 13th, 1955, 3AM. Headlights on too! Brace yourself Marty!"  
  
He never thought he would get to experience something like this. It sounded almost as fun as skating on the back of cars. They were about 300 yards from the Essex Theatre as the speedometer read 85, 86, 87. Doc & Marty both eyed the sky widely. Finally, 88, and the three sonic booms erupted. KA- BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!  
  
The bright blue sky instantly vanished and was replaced by the black darkness in the middle of the night. However, because they had just been looking at daylight a second earlier, they didn't instantly adjust to it. Doc shouted "Great Scott!" as he slammed the brakes on. Marty let out a little yell before saying "That was amazing, Doc, but I wouldn't wanna do that every day."  
  
"Precisely." Doc said as he made a U-Turn and headed back toward Western Auto Parts, and Terry's garage, where Biff's '46 Ford was parked. Marty pointed to the right and dead ahead, "There it is Doc! God, how could I not realize he was in the car with me?"  
  
Doc pulled to a stop and said, "Marty, don't worry, that's all in the past. Now, we just have to put him inside and we're on our way." Hoping it would be that easy, Marty commented, "Damn, Doc, I hope the car is unlocked. If we jimmy the door or break in, I'm sure he's gonna notice that when he wakes up, too."  
  
"You're correct. We don't want to risk any more unnecessary changes to the timeline. Try it Marty."  
  
To the relief of both time travelers, the door opened without a problem. Than they both went to pick the unconscious bully up. With ease, they fit him in the driver's seat of his own car, folded his white coat and put it on the seat next to him. They closed the door, and were done with this part of the trip, all set to head back to 1985. Than, as they turned to get in the car, they saw a couple unexpected people. 


	8. Wrapping up Loose Ends in 1985

Hill Valley, California November 13th, 1955. 3:01 AM  
  
The duo turned around in total shock of hearing people, not to mention the possible consequences of them seeing the DeLorean, which wasn't going to be invented for 26 more years.  
  
"Ahh! A ghost!" Doc shouted as he ran behind the car. It was bad enough the car being seen, but the possibility of someone seeing him 30 years older could be disastrous. Because of this, he disguised his voice and mannerisms to match that of 1955 Emmett Brown. He peeked out from the car to see Marty talking to them.  
  
"Cal, Marty! Oh, you're still here. It's nice to see you again."  
  
It was Lorraine! She was out walking with George. Marty improvised his questions. "Um, yeah Lorraine. Listen, it's great to see you guys again, though! What, what are you doing out here so late, though?" He chuckled to himself as he said that, knowing how much like an authority figure he was beginning to sound like.  
  
"Oh, well, George and I just wanted some more time to get to know each other after all that stuff happened at school. We went to his house for a while, and now he was just walking me home. I'm going to have to sneak in the front door. If it wakes my parents up, they'll go wild, you know."  
  
Marty was still in slight disbelief that he was hearing a younger version of his strict mother saying these things. He turned to George.  
  
"Listen, George, are you alright from earlier? I saw what Biff was about to do. I can't believe you actually punched out that asshole! Great going, buddy."  
  
The newer, confident, less nervous sounding George had that feeling too. "Yeah, I didn't think I was going to be able to hit him, I was so scared. But I didn't know what happened to you, and I couldn't just let him go after Lorraine like he was. You know, that guy has bothered me and had been after me to do his work since we were little kids. It just, it felt great to do that. I've never really had any friends before until tonight. I have you to thank, Marty, for believing in me."  
  
His future son was relieved to hear that things went okay. He never heard the older George he knew at home ever say anything like this. However, it was all coming together, after he'd seen his new family just a few minutes ago, in his own time. He decided to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"So, guys, what did you think of that song I played with the band onstage? I got a little carried away at the end. I just wanted to test the limits of the guitar as an instrument." He also had to make sure he talked in a 50s way temporarily, and to pretend he was Calvin Klein. "I might be in the Coast Guard now, but I really like swingin' rock and roll music though. I've always wanted to be a musician, but I didn't want to tell my parents. I thought they might discourage it or something. That's why I understand about your Sci-Fi stories, George."  
  
Lorraine didn't know about these stories. Marty realized what he had said, but it was too late. "George, you never told me you were into writing! I'd love to see it sometime."  
  
He than gave a response that might've been more suited to nerdy George. "Uh, okay." Than, he changed the subject back to Marty. "I thought that music you played was okay. I mean, I'll, I'll have to get used to it. It is very loud, but I could learn to like it. It sounds just like the music Darth Vader played for me a few nights ago."  
  
At the mention of this, Doc was getting restless, and a bit annoyed at this little distraction. He turned his face away from Marty's future parents. Before that point in 1955, Lorraine had only briefly met him, and he hadn't met George at all. However, he would come to know them more through the years, and if the local Doc suddenly looked younger than his current self that they were meeting, than there could be trouble.  
  
"Marty, I think we should get going now! Oh, hi, nice to see you again, Lorraine. Glad to meet you, George. Marty told me all about you, and I'm pleased to know you're doing so well. He was worried about you in the past few days."  
  
As George shook his hand, he concurred with the statement. "Well, you're right, Doc Brown. I almost never talked to a girl in 17 and a-half years! I was always too afraid of what they would think of me. I was so unsure of myself, like a little boy. Now that I'm with Lorraine though, I might not have to worry about that for awhile."  
  
Doc didn't want to waste any more time. He said "Congratulations, George. I'm proud of you both. Calvin is a great kid, too. We have to get going though. I wish I could stay and talk, but we can't."  
  
George already felt a slight connection with the scientist, and decided to ask him about something that was weighing on his mind. "Uh, what kind of car is this? I've never seen anything like it before. It looks like something out of a dream, out of the future, maybe."  
  
Doc practically went into convulsions over that word. Biff had already unfortunately found out about time travel, he didn't need anyone else finding out about it too. All he wanted to do was drop Biff off, and get going back home! Why did something always have to happen like this? He purposely picked 3AM to bring Biff back to 1955 because no one would be out, and even that attempt was unsuccessful.  
  
"Well, you see, this brand of car is fairly uncommon around here. I like to invent devices and collect clocks sometimes. However, another hobby of mine is cars. I like to test drive unorthodox vehicles to see how they break the barriers of speed. This particular model is from overseas, but I forget where at the moment." He prayed he wouldn't have to make up any more half- truths. Now he clearly knew what it felt like when Marty was doing it.  
  
He also made sure to tell the 2 local teens something important. "Hey, you two. Next time you see me, if you mention this incident, don't be surprised if I say I don't remember it. I sometimes get so involved in scientific work that I occasionally forget who I've spoken to about what subjects."  
  
He was really thinking about the possible trouble that could occur if they mentioned this meeting to his younger self. Since that incident won't yet have happened to 1955 Doc, the best-case scenario, it would only confuse everyone. Worst-case scenario, it could trigger Doc and/or the teens to do something they didn't do in the current timeline, possibly even changing the course of history.  
  
Lorraine and George both nodded in understanding to what Doc said a minute ago. Marty bid a farewell to his parents. "Well, I really liked the time I spent with you two. I really do have to go now, but I'll see you again sometime, you know, someday, I promise."  
  
Lorraine couldn't resist doing one more thing before they left though. She ran up to Marty and gave him a hug and a little kiss, wondering if it would still seem like kissing her brother. Marty started to pull away, but once Lorraine finished, he gave her a little hug in return. He than went to George, giving him another handshake and a pat on the back before simply saying, "I really will miss you both. Me and Uncle Doc have to go now though."  
  
With that in mind, George & Lorraine walked off down a side street, toward a residential neighborhood. After they were out of sight, Marty said, "Geez, Doc, that was close! Let's get going before somebody else sees us!"  
  
His friend couldn't agree more. Marty ran over to Biff's car, and did a quick check on him just to make sure he hadn't woken up. In this other distraction, he momentarily forgot about Biff, and realized if he woke back up, that it could lead to even more trouble, like if he decided to really try and get revenge on Marty, and/or if he overheard even more of the conversation. Luckily, he was still knocked out.  
  
Marty jumped back in the passenger seat of the DeLorean. "Just making sure Biff was still out. If he heard us, he could remember 1985, and he might not think this was a dream. I hope that twinkling sleep fainting thing you've got really works on him, Doc!"  
  
"It certainly will, Marty! I read the instruction manual, and I even used it on myself in the future, just to be certain."  
  
Marty laughed in surprise at this. "You used it on yourself, Doc! I didn't think you'd do that. What if it didn't work right? Sometimes electronics aren't perfect. The ones people return for money."  
  
Doc gave him a fairly simple answer. "If something happened to me, I would just go back in time to before I used it, and hide it from my very slightly younger self, or remove it altogether. I'd prefer not to do that, but if all else failed, it would serve as a last ditch solution."  
  
Marty surprised himself that he fully understood what Doc was telling him. He thought maybe the years of knowing him and hearing his speeches were paying off. "So where are we going to go back home? Maybe we should go way out in the country before we beam on to 1985. Than, we'll be sure no one will hear or see us. What if people in the downtown when we come back, that weren't there when we left? They might follow us or something!"  
  
Doc reminded his best friend. "Marty, you're not thinking fourth dimensionally! We'll arrive back just a split second after we left. This way, anything that was there at the time, will still be there in the same circumstances when we arrive! Now, I see your point, but traveling to the future is very risky, especially if you don't know what's there at that exact moment. You see, if we went out in the middle of nowhere, let's just say some trucker was there at the exact same time, and he not only heard us, but we collided. Since we know exactly what the conditions were on this road in 1985 on October 26th, we'll be safe!"  
  
Marty nodded in agreement, but asked one more thing. "We're going back in the daytime, so we're gonna have to shield our eyes from that. This is heavy, haven't you heard that song 'Blinded By the Light'? After this, it's gonna be more than just a song for me and you!"  
  
"You're right, Marty!" The elder scientist laughed at his young buddy's realistic joke, before warning him of the temporal displacement. "Get ready now, we're going back at the same time we left! October 26th, 1985, 11AM. Get ready, put the sun visor up!"  
  
They both did, as the speedometer got to 85. It slowly got faster, as the flux capacitor began to flux. They were near the present site of the Bluebird Motel. Marty again was ready for an instant transformation of the sky. The three sonic booms again sounded. KA-BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!  
  
Hill Valley, California. October 26th, 1985. 11:00 AM  
  
The DeLorean appeared right where it had left on the edge of downtown, from a second or two earlier, in 1985 time. Both occupants loudly said "Whoa!" Doc swerved and screeched a little, before regaining control of the car. Marty said, "Oh, Jesus, Doc, thank God we're back without anything else crazy happening!"  
  
"I'm sure everything is the same as it was when you first arrived in 1985 with Biff in the car, which was last night, to you. I now am gaining a memory of your parents meeting the younger me from 1955. Nothing unusual happened, they both saw me from time to time, asking about you a few times. Your dad, especially, had an interest in science, and we had that in common for discussions."  
  
Marty was back to square one with his understanding of time travel. "Wait, Doc. Every time I get an idea of how this time travel stuff works, something else far out starts coming up that I don't get!"  
  
Doc himself didn't mind explaining these things. He himself was very confused by the concepts for years. He inquired, "What could that be, Marty?"  
  
"How can you have memories of 1955 after we just left it? The you that's here now grew up to 1955 without any stuff happening. Than you met me, spent a week with me, sent me back to 1985. Than you got older to be the you from right now, right?"  
  
Doc thought about that for a minute, before replying. "Theoretically, yes, but there aren't any parallel universes from all the science I've studied. You see, the ripple effect has caught up to me, to where I now have the set of memories from the prior timeline, as well as the very slight differences created by meeting your parents back there."  
  
Marty was beginning to grasp it, but he still wasn't entirely sure of it, as Doc sensed.  
  
"I'll give you another example supporting my theory that there is only one timeline, one that can still be changed. The timeline you originally came from, from what you told me in 1955, was not the most pleasant family life for you. Your father was basically just an older version of that guy I saw in the school hallway with you. You said he was still unmotivated, and cowardly. The same was apparently true for Biff, who still bossed your dad around. Your mother was strict, alcoholic and depressed. If my memory serves me, those descriptions are accurate, right?"  
  
Marty's confidence rose, as he exclaimed, "Yeah, you got it! Good memory!"  
  
"Now, because of the changes you made to 1955, your family life is much better off. Your parents are nicer, more hip, and you get along great with your family. The original incarnations of them are non-existent now, because, they are the same people. They just took different paths with their lives. It's not as if your original, unconfident father is still existing in another dimension alongside this one."  
  
Marty revealed, "So, you're saying that they're totally not even the same people I've grown up with since I was a young kid?"  
  
"Precisely." Doc happily said. "This logic applies to me as well. The me you're talking to right now is the exact same me from just 20 minutes ago, before we dropped Biff off and ran into your parents again. The me from 1955 who met them after that incident still got 30 years older and went on the same adventures as me, so his memories converged with mine. The timeline, I believe has a self-preservation mechanism in it."  
  
Marty had never been so interested in Doc's scientific talk before this. He listened intently, and asked with seriousness, "What is the self- preservation you mean?"  
  
"I see it like this. Your birthday is June 9th, 1968. Also, your brother Dave, and sister Linda exist in this new timeline, as well as the one you came from. Back in the '60s I checked on your guys' birthdays just to make sure, and everything lined up with the first timeline. Off the top of your head, what are the logical chances of that happening?"  
  
Marty agreed to that. "Not much I guess, huh, Doc?"  
  
"Yes. Your parents' lives are very different now, but they still had the same kids, gave them the same names, even live in the same house. That's not coincidence in my opinion. It's the self-preservation of the timeline."  
  
"I never would've thought that up in a million years, Doc. I can see it though, now that you mention it. Interesting. Well, what about Biff, did his being in 1985 have any change to him or something?"  
  
"No, thankfully. Like I said, that sleep inducer I got in the future pretty much erased any reality of it from his mind. In the few weeks following this incident, he went around telling people he had this weird dream of being in the future with Calvin Klein, me, and your parents. Over time, he sort of seemed to forget the details of it, just like a dream you might have. It had no repercussions on what he did from than on."  
  
As they turned into Lyon Estates, Marty thought again of the future and asked a question that, by itself would've been big, but in comparison to what he had just heard, was casual. "Hey, you mentioned you had to take me to the future, didn't you? That would be far out!"  
  
The DeLorean stopped at Marty's driveway. Doc said, "I think we've both had enough time travel for today."  
  
Jovially, yet seriously, Marty said, "Hell yeah, I'd say so."  
  
"I'm going back home for a rest myself. Now, you've still got plenty of time today. Why don't you test out that nice new truck your dad bought for you? You can go pick Jennifer up and go to the lake. Just one thing though, if Doug Needles tries to taunt you or get you to do something you don't want to, than please don't listen to him. I know you don't like him, and you know better."  
  
"I try to get along with that guy just for the hell of it, but, yeah, he's a real jerkoff sometimes! I promise, I'll just tell him to buzz off if he tries to get me to do some stunt or whatever."  
  
"Good, Marty. I'm holding you to that. Just one thing, make sure you call me before you and Jennifer leave tomorrow morning."  
  
Marty didn't quite know why Doc said that, but he happily agreed. "Yeah, no problem Doc! I will. See you soon!"  
  
Doc waved back as he took off down the street. Marty sighed with relief. He promised he'd be back for Jen by lunchtime. It was now still only 11:10 AM as he hopped into his brand new 1986 Toyota 4 by 4 sporty, black, 150 horsepower pickup truck. As he turned out onto the street, he said to himself, "Thank God that's over. Hey, I don't believe I'm actually gonna be like 45 minutes early for a change!"  
  
THE END  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Back To the Future or its characters. If I did, the movies would never have left theatres. 


End file.
